1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to turbine engines, and more particularly to multidirectional turbine engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gas turbine is an engine system comprising generally of a compressor, a combustion chamber, and a turbine. In a conventional gas turbine engine, the air compressor is mechanically coupled to the combustion chamber, which in turn is coupled to the turbine. A gas turbine engine of this kind operates by compressing air in the compressor to high pressure. The compressed air is communicated to the combustion chamber, where it is mixed with gas and ignited to undergo combustion. The resulting combustion produces a high pressure, high velocity gas mixture that is directed to the turbine, motivating the turbine to generate force. The gas mixture is expelled through a nozzle in the turbine, generating thrust by accelerating the hot exhaust gas mixture to atmospheric pressure. The thrust output energy can be used to power aircraft, trains, ships, and even tanks. The present invention is directed to a gas turbine engine for jets, but one of ordinary skill in the art would recognize its uses for other types of powered crafts.
In a jet engine, it is generally necessary to employ multiple turbines to generate greater thrust than can be achieved by one turbine alone. For engines that employ multiple turbines, the turbines are generally connected in series, with one turbine behind another. In this kind of gas turbine engine, the turbines are mounted on the same side of the compressor such that exhaust from the first turbine is transferred to the second turbine. The connection of turbines in series does not maximize the possible thrust output of the turbines.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,698 to Walsh et al. teaches a gas turbine engine having three turbines arranged to flow in series. According to Walsh et al., the first turbine is arranged to drive a first compressor, the second turbine is arranged to drive a second compressor, and the third turbine is arranged to drive an output shaft. The turbines are arranged in series on the downstream side the combustor. Because the turbines are arranged in series, the thrust output is dissipated as the energy produced by the combustion travels from turbine to turbine, with only the third turbine arranged to drive the output shaft. In the gas turbine engine taught by Walsh et al., the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber cannot be simultaneously and equally directed to the three turbines to generate maximum thrust because the turbines are arranged in series.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,284 to Kronogard et al. teaches a combustion engine having two turbines connected in series, of which one drives the compressor and the other transfers its output to the engine mechanically. Kronoberg et al. teaches that the turbines and the compressor are mounted at the same side of the engine. Again, the thrust output is dissipated as the energy produced by the combustion travels from turbine to turbine, because the turbines are arranged in series. In the gas turbine engine taught by Kronogard et al., the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber cannot be simultaneously and equally directed to the three turbines to generate maximum thrust because the turbines are arranged in series.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,818 to Snell teaches a gas turbine for aircrafts having two compressors and two turbines arranged in flow series. The arrangement of the turbines in series does not maximize the thrust output because energy is dissipated as the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber travels from the first turbine to the second turbine.
Accordingly, there is a need for a gas turbine engine that can maximize thrust output by employment of multiple turbines that are not arranged in series.
There is a need for a gas turbine engine having at least two turbines arranged to receive the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber simultaneously.
There is a need for a gas turbine engine having at least two turbines arranged in an opposite configuration to receive the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber simultaneously such that the gas mixture is expelled in the same direction to maximize thrust output.
The present invention is directed to a gas turbine engine having at least two turbines that are mounted opposite to one another. The turbines are not connected in series. Instead, the turbines are mounted on opposite sides of the combustion chamber, such that the combustion of high velocity, high pressure gas mixture from the combustion chamber can be simultaneously and equally directed to both turbines to generate maximum thrust.